


Duty

by EiraLloyd



Series: 2018 Drabbles/Prompts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Assassination is not a pretty action.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I bought a book titled "Q&A a day for writers", which basically has one prompt per day. The prompt that inspired this particular drabble was the following:
> 
> "Shakespeare is credited with inventing words, such as advertising, moonbeam, undress, assassination, blanket, amazement, lackluster, madcap, critic and puking. Select a few of these words to write into a passage here."

Assassination is not a pretty action. It is messier than he would like, and requires more effort and patience than anything he's ever done in his life. But he's  _good_ at it — better than he ever was as a banker.

There is no puking as he drives the blade into his target's throat, as he lets them spill their blood and their secrets on their deathbeds, undressing their plan, bit by bit until he  _knows_.

No feeling of amazement comes from his actions — only disgust and contempt are dedicated to someone advertising his unlawful skills so easily and thoughtlessly. But a moonbeam covers him like a blanket, tearing him away from the critics and pushing him back to work.

An Assassin's duty is never over.


End file.
